


Treachery

by Chris_Starsong



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, mentioned Medivh
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Starsong/pseuds/Chris_Starsong
Summary: 关于她的背叛。





	Treachery

科达娜最近很冷淡。

尽管不愿意承认，卡德加话里还是多少透出一点担心，派去赞加拉察看情况的人还没回来，大法师站在码头，视线慢慢发散。

卡德加第一次见到科达娜·邪歌是在穿越黑暗之门前的联盟会议上。这个一身甲胄的暗夜精灵站在角落里，似乎不想让自己太显眼，但她守望者的装束还是让卡德加一眼认了出来。

“我是科达娜·邪歌，负责保护您的安全。”会议结束后，科达娜来到卡德加面前，鞠了一躬。

由一位守望者来保护自己让卡德加有些受宠若惊，他点点头，和科达娜即刻踏上了远征。

在卡德加印象中，暗夜精灵是一个善良又友好的种族，他们的声音总是流淌着温和，而科达娜却是改变了这个一贯看法的精灵——这并不是说科达娜不友善，卡德加在相处之中完全清楚她是一个好人，只是，相对于大多数卡多雷来说，她有着一种淡淡的冷漠与疏离。不，应该说守望者们都是如此。不习惯于沉闷的卡德加时常主动开口，尝试找到一个能引起科达娜兴趣的话题（可惜至今仍未果），又或者在适当的时候开几个无伤大雅的玩笑，可这个暗夜精灵的反应却令大法师对自己自认为擅长的幽默产生了怀疑。好吧，要说有什么是科达娜关心的，那就只能是他的安危了。

一声长啸把卡德加飘忽不定的思绪拉了回来，金色皮毛的狮鹫从空中俯冲而下带起一阵劲风，拍打几下翅膀落在他身旁。信使跳下狮鹫，惊魂未定的表情和狼狈的样子使卡德加心头一紧。

“大法师……那个精灵…投靠了燃烧军团！我们尽全力阻止她，但还是让她跑了……”

法师倒吸一口冷气，整个人都怔在原地。

信使喝了一口水，慢慢道出事情的经过，卡德加越听越感到不安。主宰宝珠，他根本没有想到它会将科达娜腐化，古尔丹这个善于算计的术士，竟然选择了他最为信任的人作为目标！

“科达娜……”他转头望向大海。

最终还是他没有保护好她。

————

已是黄昏时分，羸弱的夕阳在此时更加难以穿透赞加拉上空的水雾，这里到处都是潮湿的泥土和植物气息。卡德加回到了他许久未见的法师塔，不得不说，监督船坞实在是太令他劳累了。空气中还残留着黑暗魔法的痕迹，肯瑞托的法师们争先恐后地向他汇报那个逃走的暗夜精灵做出的可怕行径，卡德加疲惫地点了点头，他已经不想再听到更多关于这件事的议论了。他让法师们回到各自的岗位上，径自走进了法师塔。

地上散落的混乱魔典残片还未被任何人清理，可能是出于他们对他的尊重，又或是对这些东西的恐惧。卡德加俯身一片片捡起不成样子的书，其上附着的邪恶能量甚至让他的手有轻微灼烧感，碎页上扭曲的文字和图画经撕扯变得更加诡异。从某方面来说，科达娜确实完成了“毁书”这个任务。他苦涩地笑了一声，施展法术将所有碎片焚烧成灰烬。

那个晚上，大法师破天荒打开了一瓶从达拉然带来的红葡萄酒——这本是用来庆祝的——并且全部喝了下去，酒并不烈，但也足以让他微醺。他在法师塔的上层，只有他能传送到的自己的房间里一个人消化起这一天发生的一切。

这并不是科达娜的错，是古尔丹控制了她，使她走入歧途，而卡德加身为一个大法师，居然没有感觉到哪怕一丁点主宰宝珠的力量存在，无论如何，他都不会轻易原谅自己的过失。但事已发生，再多的自责都不会有任何作用。联盟损失了一个精锐，而他失去了一位朋友。

他不由得回溯时光，想起科达娜仍然以他的保镖的身份紧随他身旁的那段时间。

那个当他遇刺时二话不说追上去的卡多雷，在他受伤时紧守在旁看护的卡多雷，如今已和他形同陌路。他曾得意地向她炫耀自己的自保能力来让她放心，而她只是无奈地不置可否；而那出乎所有人意料的刺杀发生后，科达娜显然把对他的责备抛到了一边，只剩下焦灼的担忧。他还记得那双紧紧扶着他、给他缝合伤口的那双手的柔软触感——那是他第一次，也是唯一一次看到科达娜自己的皮肤而非盔甲。

_“卡德加只是个孩子，到处耀武扬威，折磨俘虏，游戏人生，不懂装懂地卖弄着魔法。”_

在卡德加的再三要求下，那个经验尚少的信使还是支支吾吾地把科达娜这句话转述了出来。他当然知道这番话并非科达娜自己内心所想，但还是让他感到些许惭愧。酒的后劲渐渐窜上来，勾出了他更加久远的回忆——

一袭黑红长袍的身影在回忆中依然有着鲜明色彩，卡德加曾经跟随着他，就如同科达娜跟随着卡德加。他的那位导师说自己需要一位守护者，于是他便这么做了，尽管最后也是他亲手结束了他的生命。他们在卡拉赞度过了一段称得上美好的时光，拜麦迪文所赐，卡德加才能有现在的成就，虽然，相应地，他付出了一些代价，但这也同样不能怪他的老师——卡德加敢说，麦迪文本身是一个温和的人，独自背负起巨大的责任数年，在萨格拉斯的压迫下才逐渐扭曲。

如今他已年轻不再，苍老的面容与年龄趋于吻合，而一切回忆都恍如昨日。这场与燃烧军团的战争旷日持久，卡德加清楚，他不能倒下，他接过了导师的埃提耶什，接过了麦迪文的一切，他必须为艾泽拉斯继续战斗下去。来自未来的幻象告诉他他们能够重新开始，他自然会选择相信。科达娜的背叛无可挽回，但他还站在这里，同联盟与部落的勇士们一起抵抗燃烧军团，反击的号角已经响起，如果在那座邪恶堡垒中能和科达娜相遇，他一定会想办法使她清醒过来，并让古尔丹付出代价。

长长叹了一口气，卡德加盯着桌上的空酒瓶，动动手指试图将它移动到柜子上。几秒之后，他召唤出仆从去清扫地上的碎片，自己笑着扑进了床里。


End file.
